User talk:Rab Streambattle
--LordTBT Talk! 19:21, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Tagging Tagging images is designed to associate things within an image to an article, not associate objects with names. When tagging images, please make sure what you are tagging is an actual article. Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 23:31, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Weapons Hey just to welcome you here. I like the adds you made on the weapons articles. Good stuff! --Mousethief 06:21, 5 August 2007 (UTC) How do I upload an user image (for instance, Image:Tbtico.jpg) Hello. This is how you add backgrounds on your signatures: Okay, this is my signature: :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair Very long! This is what you do- I'm going to put the code here. You copy it, and paste it into the signature box (go to the top of your screen, drop down the MORE menu, and go to preferences. Find the "Signature" box. Be sure the "Raw Signature" box is checked). You might want a name for your talk page, but you can do "Talk!". Mine is Queen Tsarmina's Lair. You decide for yours. I'm going to pretend it's "Rab's Battle" for the purposes of the code. You can change it. The code: :Rab Streambattle Rab's Battle It should turn out like this: Rab Streambattle Rab's Battle You can ask Sambrook the Otter about pictures for your signature, and all the colors, if you don't like aqua. Thanks! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy Rab Streambattle! I, am [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 22:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background on no picture (Cause I already tried and failed) :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hey, Rab! If you like Fan fiction, click here Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Edits If the only thing you can add to character pages is their death, give people a little time to read and expand descriptions right now. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC)